


Fool Me Once...

by Ribby



Series: Fools Who Follow [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-07
Updated: 2005-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: For the "Fool" challenge on tolkien_weekly.  A definite departure from my usual--but he's a pushy Elf, what can I say?  And he looked *so* betrayed...  Of course, Isildur's now demanding his side of the story... *shudders*
Relationships: Elrond/Isildur
Series: Fools Who Follow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204235





	Fool Me Once...

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Fool" challenge on tolkien_weekly. A definite departure from my usual--but he's a pushy Elf, what can I say? And he looked *so* betrayed... Of course, Isildur's now demanding his side of the story... *shudders*

He'd been a fool to think right would win out over greed. He'd thought, perhaps, that his own morality would have rubbed off, somehow transferred-- _enough other things had,_ he thought wryly. He'd been wrong, and now, he would pay for it.

All the endless years of his life, he'd pay. What a fool he was, and for a Man. A fool twice over, then.

Men were weak, foolish things... but he, an Elf, was now one as well. Therefore, no longer could he trust in the line of Men, of Kings. It was broken, and his heart with it.


End file.
